


Comfortember 25: Going Back to Work

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Comfort, Gen, Healing, Post-Promised Day, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Marcoh attempts to heal Havoc's legs.
Relationships: Heymans Breda & Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda & Rebecca Catalina, Heymans Breda & Rebecca Catalina & Jean Havoc, Rebecca Catalina & Jean Havoc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 25: Going Back to Work

"Are you ready?"

The question is not being posed to Rebecca Catalina, which is good, because she doesn't know. It seems too good to be true. What if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? That’s why they’re doing this in the hospital, right? In case something goes wrong?  


She watches Jean look up at Doctor Marcoh, then across the room to where she and Breda are standing shoulder to shoulder. He hadn't asked them to come, and couldn't have kept them away even with two good legs.  


He stubs out his cigarette and says, "Hell yeah. Let's go." _He_ doesn’t sound worried. _  
_

_He_ is an idiot.

The doctor helps Jean take his shirt off and lie on his stomach, exposing--  


“Oh!” Rebecca inhales sharply. The scars are bigger, angrier, than she'd expected, ragged and bubbly and god, it’s his entire lower back, how is he even alive? She knew it was bad. She hadn’t realized it was... _that._

The doctor says gently, "This shouldn't hurt, but will probably feel strange. Breathe in..." and he pours a few drops onto Jean's back, and spreads it quickly with his index finger into a complicated glyph.  


Rebecca breathes in.

“... and out.” The doctor places a hand right at the base of Jean’s spine and electric red light leaps from it. It fills the room, shimmering and dancing and hissing.  


Breda grabs her hand, then, and grips it crushingly tight. He probably doesn't realize he's doing it. She doesn't acknowledge it--he wouldn't want that--but instead leans forward as the light recedes. Blinking away the afterimages, she can see Jean right where they left him, and--

She gasps.  


His back is completely smooth. Even his _moles_ are gone. That one weird patch of hair he shaves off has grown back. Ooh, he'll hate that. Jean rolls carefully onto his back.  


"I think..." he says, wearing an expression of intense concentration, "I think my feet are cold."  


Rebecca lets out a choked laugh. _Idiot_. Breda doesn't relax a bit.  


It’s hard to read an expression on the doctor’s face, but he sounds relieved as he says, "Try and bend your toes."  


Jean squints at his feet for a long second. Nothing.  


Nothing.  


Fear clamps around her heart. It didn't work.

It didn’t work? Why didn’t it work, it’s a philosopher’s stone, it can do anything, that’s the whole point, how could it not work, don’t you know how _fucking unfair_ this is, this man deserves his _fucking legs back_ \--  


Jean’s left big toe twitches. Then the right.

"Ha!" Breda exclaims, dropping her hand to pump his fist. Jean gives him a lopsided grin: _you doubted me?_ Rebecca's knees go out and she falls into a chair.

He's ok. Jean's ok. He's going to walk again. He’s going to be okay.  


"It won't come back all at once," the doctor cautions. "You're looking at a few months of physical therapy, if you're diligent about it."  


"Oh, he will be," Breda threatens. But his voice is shaky.  


"Hey!" Jean exclaims. Three pairs of worried eyes snap to, but he’s got a confused smile on his face. He takes a deep breath.

"I... I think--” taking another experimental breath-- “I can breathe easier!"  


The doctor nods. "Must have healed the lung damage too. You should really quit smoking."  


Jean takes another deep breath, exhales forcefully while wiggling his toes.  
"Maybe I will, doc. Maybe I will."  



End file.
